The Parent Trap
by thatlovelyfanfiction
Summary: This is basically like the film, expect with sharkaroo (:
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So, I just love the movie, 'The Parent Trap' and I think the story line is an adorable prompt for a fanfic, so I decided to write a sharkaroo fic with the story line from the movie. This honestly probably won't be much like the movie. I'm definitely gonna include some things from the film in here, but I'm gonna write this a little differently and blend this story into Robert and Kym's lives. This is my story, but, 'The Parent Trap' isn't my movie. I hope you all enjoy this (:**

Prologue

The wedding was absolutely beautiful and fulfilled both of their dreams. She wore a beautiful wedding gown and to him, she looked like a princess. He wore a black tuxedo and to her, he was her prince charming. It was truly beautiful. They were so beyond grateful that they met on Dancing with the Stars. It was the beginning to their ultimate love story and it's what led to their marriage.

All of their friends and family were there to celebrate and the entire day went perfect. They knew they would be in love forever and they knew they both wanted to be parents. Robert already had three children, but he wanted to have more with the love of his life.

After the wedding ceremony, they went to the reception which took place in a beautiful banquet hall that sat in front of a gorgeous river. They hugged. They kissed. They danced. They were in total and absolute love with each other.

That night when they had their first dance as husband and wife, they finally got the opportunity to dance to a song called, "At Last" by Etta James. It was the song they were supposed to dance to on Dancing with the Stars, but got eliminated before they got the chance to. He spun her around and held her close, whispering, "I love you" into her ear.

It was the beginning of a beautiful life together. That's what they thought at least, until the divorce. The first year of their marriage was lovely, but things shifted and changed and just weren't the same. They got in multiple arguments a day and would sometimes even result in throwing random objects at each other. It wasn't as beautiful as they expected it to be, but they did get something beautiful out of this marriage. Actually, they got two beautiful things out of this marriage and that was their twin daughters, Elena and Alice. When they divorced, they decided to each take a daughter and split. They agreed to never see each other again.

 **So, I know that was short, but that was only the prologue. Chapter 1 should be much longer. You see what I mean when I said it would be different from the film? I renamed the two girls and even though in the movie, the wedding was on a cruise ship, I made Robert and Kym's wedding a nice and big traditional wedding because I feel like that's the type of wedding they're going to have. I hope you like this so far. (:**


	2. Camp Walden

11 Years and 9 Months Later

The camp was flooding with buses and cars as more and more girls were arriving. It was the first day of summer camp at Camp Walden, an all-girls camp. The camp was in Massachusetts and 11 year old Alice Johnson had just arrived coming all the way from Australia. She flew out to America by herself just to attend this summer camp. There weren't any all-girl summer camps back in her home country so, she and her mother both agreed that she could come to Camp Walden for the summer.

As Alice stepped off the bus, she saw her bag being tossed on top of a huge pile of other bags. She walked over to the giant pile. "Okay, there's my bag."

Just as she was about to grab it, more bags were suddenly being tossed on top of hers. "Now the question is, how do I get it out?"

She walked around the pile, trying to figure out how she was going to get it. She decided to start tugging at the only exposed part of her bag and see what would happen. "Okay, I can do this." She continued to pull and tug, "okay, no I can't." "You must be new here," a girl's voice said from behind. Alice laughed, "Yeah, how can you tell?" "You didn't know how to grab your duffle before it got tossed into the world's largest pile of bags to ever exist." This made them both laugh. "You want some help?" The girl asked. "Yeah, thanks so much."

They both started tugging at the bag handle again. As they were pulling and tugging, they noticed another girl dressed in a tie dye shirt walk by and grab a bag that was at the very bottom of the pile. "Whoa. Now that's my kind of woman." Alice said. "Yo tie dye girl!" The other girl shouted. The girl dressed in tie dye turned her back and saw Alice. She walked over to the girls, "You need some help?"

"Yeah, it's the big yellow bag, its way in there."

"Oh that one? No problem!' She pulled the bag out of the pile almost effortlessly.

"Thank you so much." Alice said. Both of the other girls looked at each other in shock as if they never heard Alice's accent before. "Whoa, are you like from England?" the tie dye dressed girl asked.

Alice laughed again. "No, no. I'm from Australia."

"Australia! That's so cool! Do you have a pet kangaroo?"

"Oh what about a pet koala bear?"

Alice laughed at their comments "No. Actually I have a dog. Her name's Lola. Just because I live in Australia, doesn't mean I have all those animals as pets!" She smiled at their silliness.

"Do you live near the Sydney Opera house?"

"Actually, I've never even been there before. We live near my mum's dance studio. She's a dance teacher. You know she actually used to be on TV."

"Really?" both girls said simultaneously.

Alice nodded her head, "mhmm. She was on Dancing with the Stars." They both gave her confused looks and as if their faces were speaking to her, Alice answered them. "Oh, it's an older show. It ended a few years ago. I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Molly" the girl dressed in tie dye said.

"I'm Hallie." The other girl added.

"Alice Johnson!" a camp consoler called.

"Right here!"

"You're cabin 42."

"Hey, I'm there too!" Hallie chimed in.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Molly added.

"That's awesome!" Alice said. The three girls started walking towards their cabin. "So... uh, do either of know happen to know how to play poker?"

They both shook their heads, "No, never played it before." "Hmm, I'll have to teach you."

They continued their walk until they heard a beeping sound coming from behind them. They moved to the side and watched as a limo drove pass them. "Whoa!" Alice started, "I wonder who's in there."

The limo pulled to the side and 11 year old Elena Herjavec stepped out of the car. Mary, her father's assistant and her nanny, walked around the car to join her. "Well, here we are. Camp Walden."

"This is so cool!" Elena said as she looked around.

Mary giggled, "Well, I'm glad you think so. Okay, let's review your father's list."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You know, he does this because he loves you."

"Yeah, I know" she groaned, "but he acts as if I'm in another country or something!"

"Well, you are half way across the country." Mary said.

"Okay, okay. Let's review the list."

Mary pulled out her notepad and pen, "Meds?"

"Yup."

"Sunblock?"

"mhmm"

"Chap stick?" Elena rolled her eyes, "yes. But how on earth am I going to get chapped lips in this heat?"

"Elena, don't complain, just pay attention. Bug spray?"

"Yup."

"Undergarments, pajamas, clothes, tooth brush... and so on. I don't think we need to go through this entire list, do we?" Mary said. Elena smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot something!" Mary searched in her purse for a few seconds and then pulled out a deck of cards. "A spanking new deck of cards from Uncle Noah and Aunt Jamie. Maybe you can actually find someone who can beat you at poker."

Elena took the cards from her nanny's hands, "hmm well I doubt it, but thanks. And thanks for bringing me half way across the country, Mary."

Mary frowned at her, "aw I'm gonna miss you so much!" She squeezed her into a tight hug, then pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Hey, give me five, girlfriend." Mary held out her hand and Elena knew exactly what she meant. Elena and Mary had made up their own little handshake and they've been doing it since Elena was 5 years old.

At the end of their handshake, they hug again for one last time before Mary leaves. She steps back into the limo and waves.

"I love you! "Mary calls out from the car.

"I love you more!" Elena says waving back.


	3. The Resemblance

**So as you can tell, I switched things up a little and I didn't make it exactly like the movie, but I actually am really happy with how this is turning out so far (: I hope you all continue to like it! By the way, I'm not even sure if Mary is actually Robert's assistant's name. I mean, I'm pretty sure it is, so I'm just gonna stick with it. If it's not actually her name, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. I like that name anyway, so her name's gonna be Mary. So, yeah, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

All the campers have been at the camp for the entire day and it was now dinnertime. All the campers gathered into the dining area so they could eat dinner. Elena made some friends throughout the day. Their names were Tessa and Sally. Elena and her two new friends were walking down the line for the buffet adding more and more food to their plates. Alice and her friends did the same on the opposite side of the room.

As they were about to meet in the middle, the head camp leader scooted between them. "My goodness, I just have to try some of these gorgeous strawberries!" She scooped some up and plopped them into her bowl. She turned to Elena, "would you like some, dear?"

Elena looked up at her, "Oh I can't I'm allergic."

"Oh what a shame!"

Elena walked away and sat at a table with her friends. The camp leader turned her attention towards Alice, "How about you, dear? Would you like some strawberries?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm allergic."

The camp leader gave her a confused look, "wait, didn't you just tell me that?" Alice gave her an equally confused look back. "Oh well, first day of camp. You must excuse the old lady. At least I'm not putting sugar in the salt shakers!"

Alice walked away and sat down at a table with her friends. Both of the girls were engaged in their own conversations, totally unaware of the fact that their twin sister was just across the room.

"So," Tessa began, "You said that your dad's on TV?"

Elena nodded, "Yup, he's a shark."

Tessa and Sally looked at her confusingly, "He's a what?"

Elena laughed at how crazy she must have sounded to them, "He's on a show called, 'Shark Tank'. That's what people call my dad and his coworkers. They call them sharks."

"Ohhh yeah! I know that show!" Sally began, "Wait a minute, your name is Elena Herjavec?"

Elena smiled and gave her a nod. "Oh my god! You're Robert's daughter!"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you must be like wicked rich, right?"

"Well, we do have a lot of money and stuff, but he doesn't buy me a thing! You would think with all of his money, we could go away on vacation all the time. But we rarely do. I guess I'm sort of grateful for that though, you know? Even though my dad has a lot of money, I'm not spoiled rotten. I'm just a regular girl." Tessa and Sally nodded in agreement.

"Is that why you have a pair of shark slippers?" Tessa asked through giggles.

"Oh my god, I swear, I didn't pack those! I bet my dad did that and yes, that's why I have shark slippers." The three of them laughed and continued to chat and eat dinner.

At the other end of the room, Alice was eating dinner with her two friends. The three girls were talking about random things until Hallie looked over Alice's shoulder, "Hey Alice, I didn't know you had a twin sister."

"Umm I don't?"

"Really?"

"Um yeah. Why?"

"That girl over there looks exactly like you."

Alice turned her head and saw the girl her friend was referring to. "Are you kidding? She doesn't look a thing like me!"

"Yeah she does! Actually, she looks identical to you!"

Alice turned her head again and gave a longer look. "I still don't see it."

Later that evening, after all the girls finished eating, everyone went back to doing all sorts of different activities. Elena just discovered fencing for the first time and she was really enjoying it. All of her friends cheered her on as she kept winning each round. She was getting confident and felt like she was the fencing queen.

Alice had just finished playing tennis with her friends. They were talking and laughing as they walked by the fencing area. The camp consular saw them and called out, "Hey ladies, do we have any new challengers?"

"I'll take a whack at it." called Alice.

"Okay! Girls, suit up."

When they were both ready, they entered the small area where they were going to fence and faced each other. Both of their faces were covered by the fencing mask so they couldn't see who their competitor was. Some of the girls watching the match called out for their favorites. Some called out, "Go Alice!" and others rooted for Elena.

"Fencers ready?" The camp consular asked both girls nodded. "Ready".

"Fence!"

They started fencing. Elena was surprised at how good the other girl was. They moved around trying to defeat the other. They were so into their match that they didn't even realize they were moving out of the fencing area. They kept swinging their swords at each other as they climbed up some stairs onto a patio. Alice was pushing Elena more and more towards the fence on the patio. When she got Elena up against the fence, Alice poked Elena with her sword and Elena fell over the edge of the fence and into a big bucket of water.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you." Alice reached out her hand for Elena to grab.

"No, let me help you!" Elena took Alice's hand and pulled her into the water with her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Me? You pushed me in!"

"I did not!"

They climbed out of the tub of water and the camp consular found her way over to them. "Okay! That was quite a show! I think we found ourselves a new camp champ, Miss Alice Johnson!" Alice smirked to herself, as she heard her name.

Both girls took their masks off. They were back to back and didn't want to face each other. "Alright girls, shake hands." They made no effort to face each other. "Come on, girls."

A few seconds later they agreed to face each other. They both sighed and rolled their eyes as they turned around. As soon as Alice saw the girl in front of her, she instantly recognized her from the cafeteria. It was the girl that Hallie believed to be Alice's twin sister. Alice couldn't see the resemblance earlier, but now as she stood face to face with Elena, she felt as if she were looking into a mirror.

Elena was shocked too. She gasped and her eyes widened. Alice looked just like her and she didn't know what to say. So they shook hands. They both gasped at the touch. It all seemed too familiar, as if they've known each other forever. But, they in fact, have never seen each other in their lives.

Other campers gathered around to see what was happening. They all noticed the similarities between the two girls and were as shocked as Elena and Alice were. "Why is everyone staring?" Elena asked.

"Don't you see it?" Alice replied.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

Elena scoffed, "The resemblance between you and me?" She pointed to Alice and back at herself as she spoke. She did see the resemblance but she was still angry at her for pushing her into the water, so she decided to be stubborn.

Alice looked at her with widen eyes and nodded.

Elena continued, "Hmm turn sideways." Alice rolled her eyes but proceeded to turn sideways. "Now the other way." Alice sighed at Elena's strange requests. "Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears...well, don't worry, you'll grow into them." Elena's friends giggled from behind. "Your teeth are a little crooked..." Alice was getting annoyed with Elena's comments but Elena kept talking, "Oh and that nose!" Alice quickly covered her nose with her hand. Elena kept talking, "Don't worry, dear. Those things can be fixed!"

"Are you done?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet. You wanna know the real difference between us?"

Before Elena could continue, Alice chimed in, "Let me see, I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't? Take your pick."

This made Elena frustrated and she stepped closer to Alice with her fists clenched. Alice did the same. The camp consular tried to separate them. "Ladies, it's time to break up this little love fest!" She looked back and forth between both girls, trying to prevent them from fighting, "Elena. Alice. I mean, Alice. Elena. I mean...whoa."

 **So, I did change things up a bit. I added a part in here that wasn't in the movie, but I felt like it worked. Idk, this chapter was kind of weird to me. I hope I didn't like screw things up.**


	4. This is War

****So I'm hoping to just write a bunch of chapters for this tonight because I'm watching the movie right now and just pausing it and writing, then pausing, than writing, than pausing and so on... So hopefully I'll get a bunch of chapters done today, maybe even the entire thing! Thank you all so much for all your positive feedback and comments! It means the world to me!****

Later that evening, a bunch of girls were all gathered in one of the cabins. Alice was one of those girls and she was sitting on a bed across from another camper playing poker. She just won another round of poker and a lot of other girls didn't dare to play against her.

"Is that it? Anymore takers?" Alice called out. She was confident no one else would want to play against her.

Then the door to the cabin opened and Alice heard footsteps. "I'll take a whack at it." Elena replied. She came walking over to the bed and spilled out a sock full of coins. She had dark sunglasses on, even though it was dark out.

"Take a seat, Herjavec."

Alice was confident she could beat her at poker. She played at home all the time and always beat her mother at the game. Little did Alice know that Elena played all the time at home too, with her father and Mary.

Elena lifted the sunglasses she had on and sat down on the bed. "Deal me in."

Alice did as she was told and dealt the cards out between them. Both girls exchanged cocky grins at each other, both were very confident in their poker playing skills.

Elena looked at her cards and smirked. She showed the girls next to her and they smirked too. Alice did the same as Elena. She looked pleased with her cards.

Now it was time for them to put in their money that they wanted to bet. Both took turns adding more and more things into the pile. They weren't at all concerned about losing.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do," Elena began, "I'll make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Excellent." Alice agreed.

"But naked."

The campers all giggled. "Even more excellent." Alice looked down at her cards again and smirked, "start unzipping Herjavec. Straight in diamonds." She placed her cards down on the bed confidently.

Elena gave a fake sympathetic look, "you're good, Johnson. But, you're just not good enough." She placed her cards down, "in your honor, a royal flush." The girls on Elena's side all giggled.

A few minutes later they all gathered outside by the lake to watch Alice jump in. She walked down the doc wearing nothing. She was aggravated that she lost and all the comments coming from the campers on the beach wasn't helping out much.

"Love the birthday suit!" One girl called out through giggles.

Alice tried her best to ignore all those comments and continued to make her way down the doc. Once she got to the end, she turned around and gave Elena a look. Elena nodded encouragingly at her. Alice rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she dived into the lake.

"Grab her clothes!" Elena whispered through giggles. Some girl's gathered Alice's clothes and they all ran away.

Alice came up from the lake to see all the girls gone. She was confused as to why they all left but when she walked over to the bench where her clothes used to be, she understood why they all ran away. She sighed, "Fine. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin."

And so it began. The rivalry between the two girls started and they went back and forth playing tricks on one another. One morning Elena was walking back from playing basketball with her friends. Tessa was giving Elena a piggy back ride as they walked back to their cabin.

"I am so tired, I am going to bed and then sleeping till lunch."

Sally giggled and Tessa looked up at the roof of another building, "uhhh, I don't think that's a possibly, babe."

Elena gave her a confused look and jumped off her back, "why not?"

"That's why not." Tessa pointed to the roof of one of the buildings which had all three of the girl's beds on top. Elena's kangaroo stuffed animal was on top of the flag pole.

Elena looked up with her eyes wide open, "no way."

Later that evening, Elena and her friends wanted to get back at Alice for somehow putting all their beds on top of the roof. They still haven't figured out how she got away with it, but nevertheless they wanted to get revenge.

All day, the girls were planning on what they were going to do to get back at Alice and now during the night, while everyone was sleeping was the perfect time to go through with their plans.

They sneaked across the camp until they reached Alice's cabin. They quietly opened the door and went to work. "Payback time." Elena quietly whispered. Tessa and Sally quietly giggled.

Elena began by opening a jar of honey and pouring up and down the arms of one of Alice's roommates. Tessa tied string all around the entire room. Sally took a bottle of shaving cream and made a design all around another girl's head. They tied a basketball to some rope that would hold up some water balloons on top of a shelf. Sally poured a huge bottle of vegetable oil on the ground, while Elena and Tessa pored tins of chocolate into a huge bucket.

When they were finished completing their tricks, they headed back to their own cabin to get some rest.

Morning seemed to come very quickly and the girls got up bright and early because they wanted to see how Alice and her friends would react to all the traps they placed in their cabin.

Elena, Tessa and Sally all waited outside Alice's cabin. They kept peeking in through the window, waiting for someone to wake up. Soon the trumpet that woke all the campers up began to play and Alice slowly opened her eyes. She stretched out her arms but then her eyes shot open when she noticed all the string all over the room. Something was definitely not right. She quickly sat up and gasped. She looked around the room in shock. She started to get out of bed but when her feet touched the floor, they stuck onto a sticky substance that she couldn't identify.

"Ehh!" She looked down at her feet and let out a scream. This woke the other girls up and they noticed something was wrong too. Another girl, whose hair was dyed a lime green due to Alice screamed too. Others started waking up. The girl who got covered in honey yanked herself out of bed, "eww! Eww! Ewwww!" She kept repeating. Another girl woke up and felt the shaving cream on her body, "oh. My. God." Then everyone started screaming.

Elena and her friends peeked in through the window at all the chaos and laughed. Alice tried to make her way around the honey on the floor but her ankle pushed a small red ribbon on the floor and a basketball came flying down off a shelf. Alice looked up to see what happened and water balloons came crashing down. She dodged all of them and she smirked at herself. "Oh she didn't get me! Hmm." That's when a giant water balloon began to fall and crashed open on her head.

"Ohhh!" Elena and the other two girls laughed from outside the window.

"That girl is without a doubt, the most awful creature to ever walk the planet!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Elena said outside as she impersonated the famous Elvis Presley. They all laughed until the leader of the camp came walking by, "good morning, girls!"

The three of them turned around, "morning, Martha." They tuned back around again to continue looking at all the chaos happening inside. It took them a second to realize what was happening. "Martha?!" They all said again. They jumped down and ran after her. Once a week, the camp leaders do a surprise cabin inspection on all the cabins. They weren't expecting it to be today but it was.

"Surprise inspection!" Martha began walking towards Alice's cabin.

Elena ran in front of her and blocked the entrance. "No, no, Martha. You do not want to go in there. One of the girl's got sick last night and it's a big, big mess. Save yourself the aggravation, it's really disgusting."

"Oh, well if someone's sick then I must go in." She reached for the door handle but Elena didn't move.

Alice looked outside and pulled open the blinds to see what was happening. She looked up to see the bucket above the door.

"Move aside, dear" Martha looked at Elena.

"No, really. I insist. I can't let you go in there. She's highly contagious. Honestly."

Alice made her way towards the door and looked out the screen window, "actually we're all quite fine in here. Unless Elena Herjavec knows something we don't know. Really, fine. Come open the door and see for yourself, Martha!" Alice said sweetly.

"Stand aside, Elena." Martha said as she opened the door.

Elena quickly moved aside and watched as the chocolate fell from the bucket onto Martha's head. The camp consular behind her followed. As they tried to regain their balance, they slipped on the vegetable oil and slid all the way into the cabin. They were stumbling all over the place and then Martha reached for a doll hanging from the ceiling.

Elena yelled, "No! No, no, no, no!"

It was too late, Martha pulled the doll and the fan turned on. As the fan began to spin, white fathers fell all over everyone in the cabin.

"I told you it was a mess in here." Elena said nervously.

"She should know, she did it!" Alice yelled.

As Martha regained her balance she looked over at Elena and pointed at her, "you!" Elena gasped, and "you!" Martha yelled pointing at Alice. Alice gasped too. "Pack your bags!"

 ** **Okay, so I lied. I didn't get it all done tonight. That's only because my brother came in the living room, yelling at me to get off the tv so he could watch South Park. Like, he has a tv in his own room so idek what his deal is, man. But anyway, I thought I would upload this chapter for you guys to read. (: I think I'm gonna combine a bunch of prompts into this (but not really) what I mean is, I'm gonna make the story true to sharkaroo but instead of only basing this off of only the 1998 version of 'The Parent Trap', I decided I wanted to add a little bit of the original movie in there too. Also, idk of you noticed, but I'm also kind of adding in extra parts that weren't in any of the movies because you can say so much more in writing, then you can in a movie. (: Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. I also wanted to say that I know in the movie the head camper councilor's name isn't actually Martha. It's Marvus. But man, isn't that strange name? (I'm so sorry to anyone named Marvus). So I changed it to Martha. Okay, now I'm done.****


End file.
